How To Start A War
by allensnow
Summary: Season 3 AU / Once the Superhuman Registration Act is close to entry into force Skye aka Daisy Johnson starts questioning SHIELD and everything she thought she stood for at the same time that Ward encounters some people from his past that might set him in the right track. Eventual Skyeward, Fitzsimmons and Huntingbird, heavy FitzSkye friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Wouldn't it be simple if everything was really as you see it?**  
 **Black and white, right and wrong. But I'm afraid life is more complicated than that.**  
 **-Dr. Hudson / The Truth About Celia Frost**

* * *

"Director?" The agent called, opening the door softly not to anger the new director of Hydra, who was said to be quite trigger-happy. "Yes?" Ward answered from his desk, his once prominent beard now gone, replaced by a short stubble. Although, the brown jacket that had become his trademark remained.

His office was almost empty, if only for the gray table and matching chair that stood proudly in the middle, a harsh contrast with the blue color of the sky the tall windows behind them provided. His table was filled with pending paperwork, no personal effects whatsoever nor the typical small frame with a treasured picture.  
The only picture that mattered to him was safe in his wallet.

"One of the prisoners wants to speak with you, sir. A SHIELD agent. He says his name it's Fitz and he's willing to talk about Daisy Johnson." The agent said, stepping into the office noticing a hint of recognition in his superior's face. "Fitz? Are you sure?" Ward asked, standing up with a frown on his face "Yes sir." Agent Sting answered with a nod.

Out of the six people from his former team he expected to meet anytime soon, Fitz was at the bottom of the list. Coulson would no doubt try to capture him or kill him at some point, with May right by his side. Simmons had wanted revenge for what happened with Fitz before, and probably that wouldn't be her last attempt. And finally Skye, now a full-fledged agent, he knew they would meet in the field eventually.

But Fitz, he didn't know what to expect from the young scientist. Even if Fitz hated every fiber of his being, he probably wouldn't try to kill him, despite everything Fitz had faith in him until he pushed that damned button. "Take me to him." Ward ordered and both men rushed down to the interrogation room. When Ward walked in he found Fitz tied to a chair, his lower lip cut open and a bleeding nose. If there were any other injuries, he could not see them due to the terrible illumination of the place.

The scientist straightened up as soon as he noticed him, with a defiant look in his eyes. "I'm here. Talk." Ward said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning slightly against the wall behind him. He wasn't about to play nice, like Coulson said he wasn't part of the team anymore, and they had made it clear they would never take him back, not that he would return anyway, not after what they did to Kara.

"I'll talk when we're alone." Fitz said defiantly looking pointedly at the two agents by the door and Agent Sting. Ward had to give it to him, he had quite a steady tone to be a non-field agent in a hostage situation.

"Now." He answered simply. He knew better than to underestimate a scientist, he learnt his lesson after Simmons' attempt on his life.

"It's about Skye." Fitz said, looking at him straight in the eye, as if to study his reaction. "You said to my men it was about Daisy Johnson." Ward gritted as he pulled out a gun, aiming it at Fitz who visibly flinched, to say Ward didn't like to be lied to was an understatement.

"Now talk and I'll think about not shooting you, hell, I'll even let you go unharmed if you prove useful." He said in a harsh tone.

"Skye is Daisy Johnson, and she's in danger." Fitz rushed to explain, trying very hard to ignore the gun in front of him "Everybody out." Ward ordered to his men, they all looked at each other unsure for a few seconds but left without complaints.

But even when they were left alone Ward kept his gun raised "So she's in danger. What do you expect me to do?" He said with an incredulous tone. "To help me." Fitz answered truthfully as Ward let go a forced laugh "Do you think you can just say 'It's about Skye' and that I'll just drop everything to save her? Things aren't like that anymore." Ward said, his tone completely devoid of emotion as he gripped the gun in his hands more firmly.

 _Two weeks earlier..._

"Hey there, Mr Stark." Daisy said to the fellow superhero as they crossed paths in the labyrinth that the hellicarrier -their new base of operations- turned out to be. "Daisy, have you thought better about my job offer?" Tony said with his usual charming smile "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good where I am." She answered with a smile of her own.

"Keep those awesome powers up and someday you could join the Avengers." He joked as he turned the corner and she laughed shaking her head as she knocked on Coulson's door. "Hey, just saw Mr Stark leave. Everything good with your hand?" She asked as soon as she opened the door, Coulson was in his usual spot behind his desk.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He assured her with a small smile. "Are you sure? It's the third time he's showed up this week. People might start wondering about you two, Phil." Daisy joked with a smirk and a suggestive raise of eyebrows as she sat down in front of him.

"He's just worried about the little rebellions regarding the Superhuman Registration Act, that, or he's trying to lure more of my agents away with his job offers." Coulson joked back in an easy banter. "Yeah I know, we've been having missions non-stop and the whole thing is on TV." She commented, personally she didn't mind the act, especially since SHIELD's 'contain or eliminate' policy regarding gifteds was long gone.

"Actually that's why I called, I have another mission for you." Coulson informed her, sparking her interest "That Hellfire guy again?" She asked wiggling in her seat, she really couldn't wait to get her hands on him, maybe even convince him to join her team.

"No, for the last months many of our extraction missions have been interrupted by a rogue team of inhumans, they have no known affiliation and there's no way to be sure what their intentions are." He said as he passed a file to her.

She quickly glanced it over, no information regarding their leader -if they even had one- no public statements made either, but a few of them had showed up more than once to interrupt SHIELD's retrieving missions.

"I want you to infiltrate them, not long term exactly just long enough to get wherever they're taking the inhumans." Coulson continued and she nodded, her eyes still on the file.

"So you want me to go somewhere, cause some earthquakes and let me be taken?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. "Basically." He admitted with a shrug. "You'll have a GPS tracker within you and a tail team, just to be sure." Coulson finished.

"Good, when?" Daisy said excitedly with a grin.

"Tomorrow. Tell your team to be ready, we might need them to barge in." He explained.

"But what if they are good? What if they're helping the inhumans?" She inquired with a frown.

"Regardless of their intentions, they still have to be put in the index and registered." He said, returning his attentions towards all the paperwork in his desk and she left after a small and unconvinced nod.

"Everything alright?" Lincoln asked her, concern obvious in his features "Yeah, I'm fine." Daisy said, putting on a smile. "Tell the team to be ready tomorrow, we got ourselves a mission." She commented before making her way to the kitchen, putting out the ingredients to a sandwich.

She noticed Fitz in one of the sofas, with a bunch of papers in his hands -most likely research about the monolith- and looking quite agitated, not like she was going to comment on it, ever since the research on Simmons' whereabouts was canceled the blue-eyed scientist had become prone to snap at his teammates occasionally, especially whenever certain subject was brought up, the few times in the last months she brought herself to talk to him, she kept the subject as light and as far from that damn stone as possible.

"Want one?" She offered with a smile to Fitz, gesturing towards the ingredients "Em...no, thanks." He replied, his mind obviously somewhere else and she prepared her sandwich in an awkward silence.

Since Jemma... she couldn't bring herself to even think the words, honestly she couldn't blame Fitz for resenting them all after they stopped looking for her, but she also understood why Coulson had made that call. There were new threats everywhere, the raising of new inhumans, Lash's little tribe and that new mysterious agency that showed up out of nowhere, not to mention the rebel groups and finally Ward and his new Hydra, who still had to make a move. SHIELD was still recovering, and they simply didn't have the resources to do everything, hard calls were made and people were lost, she understood it now that she was a specialist.

"Daisy?" Fitz interrupted her thoughts, it felt weird to hear him calling her for something else than Skye and sometimes he still slipped, but he was doing his best to respect her name change.

"Did you change your mind?" She asked from the island "No, just I thought you could...you could help me with something." Fitz mumbled, stopping fidgeting to look at her. "Sure, what is it?" Daisy asked, walking towards the sofa with her sandwich in hand.

"I need you to find where the stone is." He blurted out, leaning towards her.

"What? Coulson wouldn't-" She answered, or began to do so till he cut her off.

"He wouldn't want me obsessing with it, I know. But nobody's doing anything! I know why we can't look for her. Coulson, Mack...you all have explained it to me a thousand times, but I don't engage in missions and Lincoln has the lab under control! I feel useless here and I can't- I can't give up on her!" Fitz exploded, standing up and gesturing violently, his despair written in his face.

Guilt invaded her as she looked away, breaking eye contact with the blue eyes that were silently pleading her to do something, to not let Jemma down. "I'll see what I can do." She finally mumbled meeting his eyes, registering the light surprise in them "Thank you." He said with all the honestly he could muster as she gave him a small smile in return before leaving.

In Daisy's way towards her bunker she heard Coulson talking through the speakers requesting Hunter to his office, the agent in question had just decided to take a break from his deep research on Ward's possible whereabouts and with a resigned sigh, made his way towards Coulson's office. "Yes sir?" He asked once inside "Sit down, it's about Agent Morse." Coulson instructed and Hunter's heart skipped a beat but he finally sat down, staring at his hands.

There had passed at least three months since he last heard of Bobbi, after being brought in she had just got worse, her heart stopped a few times and Coulson had her moved to another facility. "She's gone, isn't she?" Hunter asked in a barely audible whisper, he had been preparing himself for this for months now. And even if he couldn't save her, he'd make damn sure Ward paid for what he did.

"She's alive, and she'll be returning in a few days." Coulson said, making him look up in surprise "Really?" Hunter asked, not quite believing the news. "Just thought you'd like to know before anyone else." Coulson said with a small smile "Bloody hell!" Hunter exclaimed, practically jumping out of the chair with a big grin in his face as he exited the room.

As he made his way to the team's version of a living room, he silently thanked all the deities he could think of for the news. Her last words to him replayed in his mind over and over, if she couldn't do this anymore -and he hoped she meant SHIELD- then he'd let it all behind, he had done it before with the army for her and he would do it again without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

By nightfall Daisy was a few hours into her research on the current whereabouts of the monolith. She knew Coulson had it moved from the Playground to one of Fury's old secret bases, leaving little to no paperwork behind.

Luckily for her, her little skills as a former hacktisvist -not to mention the fact that she designed SHIELD's current anti cyberattacks shield- meant that she could snoop around files above her clearance. A couple of hours later, she had finally found something interesting.

A file ordering the transfer of an 'unidentified object' from the Playground to Base Camelot, situated -quite predictably- in UK. "Who the hell is in charge of naming this bases?" She had muttered to herself as soon as she saw the name.

She closed off her laptop and proceeded to look for Fitz, eager to show him the results. "I got something!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw him in his bunker, and he was quick to meet her excitement as she proceeded to explain him her findings.

"So what are we gonna do next?" She questioned after he had read the file for the third time, it wasn't like Coulson was gonna let them at the base's doorstep exactly. "There is no we." He said a little harsher than he intended and Daisy turned towards him with a clear look of hurt. "I didn't mean it like that. You have the inhumans and your team...you can't just drop everything and go to England, but I can. This is my mission." He clarified, with the same determined tone than a hero who had just found his quest.

"No, yeah you're right." She admitted, Skye wouldn't have doubted to jump out of the plane to go on a independent mission, consequences be damned. But she was Daisy now, and that meant she had responsibilities and a team depending on her, she couldn't let them down. "I'll be taking off the next time we land, which will be tomorrow." He muttered, already mentally making a list of everything he'd have to pack.

"New York, certainly pretty far from UK." Daisy noted and let go a deep sigh. Yet another teammate leaving, she thought sadly. As much as she loved her current superpowered team, a huge part of her missed the Team Bus, but that team was long gone and the chances of ever getting it back were destroyed the day Ward choose Hydra over them.

After some small talk she left Fitz to pack his stuff up and made her way towards her own bunker, after all tomorrow promised to be a long day. The following morning Daisy approached Fitz's bunker a few minutes before she was set to leave, knowing probably it was the last time she would see him in a long while.

"Hey!" She greeted him, one shoulder against the door and in return he greeted her with a smile "So, it's that all?" She asked, noticing he had only a bag packed. "Clothes and some cash, if I need anything else I'll buy it on my way there." He answered, glazing at the backpack.

"I, uh...I made you something." Daisy said, offering him a white envelope and he accepted it, quickly checking up what it contained and looking up at Daisy in a mix of shock, sadness and gratitude. "Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella, probably not as good as Simmons' but..." The young inhuman shrugged as Fitz carefully placed the sandwich in his backpack and rushed to wrap his friend in a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered and she gripped him tighter "You better stay safe." She whispered back as they separated "Don't worry." He assured her as tears fell from both their eyes "I mean it. If you get killed I'll kill you." Daisy fake-threatened.

"Do you realize that makes no sense, right?" He asked as she shot him a look and both let go a small laugh. "Daisy!" Lincoln's shouts signaled it was time to go, cutting their moment short "I guess you better hurry." Fitz said as they both made their best to dry their tears and she turned to leave, stopping at the door.

"Fitz." She called and he turned towards her "Bring her home." Daisy said with a small smile filled with sadness "I will." He swore with a nod and she continued walking down the corridor.

"I'm here. I'm ready!" She announced as soon as she met her team "Great, the tail team is on position. You guys will be in a cloaked quinjet in case things get ugly. Tremors, all you have to do is freak out." Mack instructed as they made their way to the quinjet, they would drop her off in the middle of Manhattan and keep a close eye on her, keep track in case the tail team lost her.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Lincoln asked her as they flew away "Yeah, I've done undercover before." She assured him, and technically it was true...she had done undercover, once, with Quinn. The fact that she ended up blowing her cover -totally on purpose- and rescued by a certain traitor could be waved off.

They dropped her off near a music store and she decided to spend a little time walking around, let herself be seen before causing havoc. She only wished the ACTU wouldn't show up instead...but if they did, cover be damned she would kick their governmental ass back to Washington.

* * *

"This is all you could get?" Ward asked to Agent Young looking at the new old Hydra agents and a few new recruits, if this it was all that was left Hydra was far more screwed than he had originally thought. "There's hardly 40 persons here, you can't even fill a classroom with this!" He exclaimed in a frustrated tone "Once the word spreads Hydra is back more will come, sir." The middle-aged agent tried to calm him down.

"What about all this...specials?" He asked, feeling self-conscious of the heat his very own hands irradiated, if it wasn't because of his practiced self-control he was sure his office -and a few agents- would be nothing but ashes by now. "Whitehall's two primary subjects escaped a few months ago, sir. But a group of mercenaries wishing to join our ranks claimed to know where a group of this new wave of gifteds was hiding." He said.

"I ordered them to retrieve them as a test, if they survive we will have a new set of subjects, if they don't...they simply weren't that good to begin with." Agent Young explained coldly, with a small shrug. Ward closed his fist at the mention of Whitehall and his so called subjects, knowing fully what happened with those unfortunate enough to end up in one of his labs and while he wouldn't have cared much a few months back, it was easier -way too easy for his liking- to relate now. "Oh yeah...I remember Whitehall. Discovery requires experimentation, right?" Ward said with a smirk, his tone betraying the contained anger he was feeling.

"That was his motto, yes." The agent, ignorant to his new boss' humor, answered with a nod. Suddenly Ward placed his hand in the center of the agent's chest, allowing himself to feel the repressed rage and redirecting the burning sensation towards his palm.

It just took a few seconds for the agent to burst into flames, starting in his chest and quickly spreading to the rest of his body through his clothes, Ward retired his hand and watched without batting an eyelid how the agent screamed in agony and tried to fight the flames enveloping him until a few seconds later he finally fell to the floor letting go nothing less than pained moans till it ceased all sound.

"Great! Now that's clear...is anybody else feeling with the need to experiment?" Ward directed the question to the rest of the crowd and waited a few seconds for an answer but no one dared to speak. "If any of you is to encounter some of this inhumans, specials...whatever name the media has given us. Your objective will be to recruit them, I don't care how, but I want them willing to fight and unharmed. Am I clear?" He announced loudly and his statement was followed by a chorus of Yes, sir's.

This was a new Hydra, one that would get justice for all of those that SHIELD had wronged, starting with Kara and himself...but all those years of contain or eliminate wouldn't go unpunished either. "From now on-" His speech was cut short by a ringing phone and everyone's eyes moved towards the burnt body, with a deep and dramatic sigh Ward moved towards the body and retrieved the cellphone.

"How can this thing still work?" He inquired, more to himself than to the others before answering "Who's this?" He immediately asked. "This is Sting, we got the inhumans you wanted." The voice in the phone said, ignorant he wasn't talking to Agent Young and Ward's face lit up with a smirk. "Bring them in." He said and proceed to give the mercenaries the directions of a meeting point before hanging up.

In the meantime the rest of the agents had given the meeting for finished and returned to their duties, leaving him alone in the big room. In a strange moment of weakness he took out Kara's picture from his wallet and stroked her face gently "For you, baby." He whispered, most of the time it was only the memory of her and the desire of revenge what kept him going.

When he was going to put back Kara's picture he noticed the partially out photo he kept safe right behind Buddy's, it was a picture taken in the Bus of himself with Daisy, Fitz and Simmons all of them looking down to their respective phones, so immersed in it he was the only one who noticed Coulson taking the picture.

He fully pulled out the image and stared at it, it was in moments like those...so incredibly domestic that he often forgot he would have to betray them all eventually. And he did, he broke their trust beyond repair and now they hated him, enough to want him dead...even Daisy.

He took a final look at the picture before letting his new-found powers consume it, these people in the picture were long gone...way too many things had happened in the last 2 years for them to ever watch the world in the idealist way they used to, even him, who loved Garrett like a father, ended up realizing he was no more than an asset to the man.

Cleaning up his hands of the ashes of the picture he made his way to the meeting point with the mercenaries, when he got there he found no more than six men waiting for him with three prisoners, cuffed and a bag over their heads. "You're not Young." The man who appeared to be the leader -Ward was pretty sure that was the men he'd talked on the phone with, Sting- said as soon as Ward stepped out of his car.

"No, I'm not. Actually I'm the director of Hydra, your new boss if you want to put it that way." He said with a hint of smugness. "But before we continue, I want you to know who you'll be working for." Ward continued as he picked up a nearby chain, applying heat to it until it was burning hot and nearly on fire for the mercenaries to see.

Immediately they took a step back out of fear "You're one of them." The leader said and Ward met his eyes, sending him a defiant glance. "My position on gifted is...let's say, different to the old Hydra's." He said, taking a step towards them.

"Is that why Young isn't here?" Sting asked him and the director let go a chuckle "Young... he believed in Whitehall and his ideals a little too much but Whitehall is no longer in charge, or with us for that matter. The world changed after the battle of New York and now it's changing again, we can either change with it or be left behind." Ward responded.

"Should we free them, then?" Sting asked, nodding towards the inhuman prisoners "I wanna talk with them first." Ward answered and approached one of the prisoners, he couldn't see their faces but knew for the long dark hair that ran down her shoulders that the inhuman in front of him was a female.

He took off the hood that covered her face, his brown eyes meeting hazel ones that were way too familiar for his taste and instantly he opened his mouth in shock, taking a step back. She didn't mirror his shock at all, settling for trashing against the two mercenaries holding her in place.

"Sister?" He muttered, still partially in shock and instantly she stopped trashing.

"Grant?" She blurted, finally meeting his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone ready?" Daisy checked through the com in her ear. "Ready when you are, Tremors." Mack answered and she gave herself a small nod of reassurance before stepping out of the music store, she was glad the streets were mostly empty, there were less chances an accident could happen and someone would get hurt.

"Showtime." Daisy whispered, closing her eyes and focusing on the ground beneath her feet. She could feel its very pulsations, so weak...hardly moving, until she tapped into them making them stronger with every pulsation and soon the ground was shaking, breaking under the pressure as car alarms and screams of terror filled the air. She allowed herself to open her eyes and take a look around her, people were running away scared -scared of her- even if she was only doing this to protect them.

"Daisy they're here!" Joey's distressed voice sounded through her com and she quickly moved her head to the sides, it didn't take her long to spot a young Latina girl making their way towards her through all the havoc.

"Relax, everything's gonna be alright." She said in a reassuring tone, the next thing she felt was as if someone picked her up before watching the world spin around her until everything turned black.

"Daisy!" Mack yelled from the quinjet as soon as he saw the young inhuman disappear, as if vanished in thin air. "Where the hell did they go? Did they-? They teletported! That's so-" Joey exclaimed excitedly when everyone shot him a look "-terrible. That's so terrible." He finished in a faux serious tone. "She had the GPS tracker with her right?" Mack asked as Ammy opened his laptop and tried to track Daisy down "There's nothing." He said staring at the monitor, his eyes fixated in the 'No results' red letters.

"What do you mean there's nothing?" Lincoln asked turning towards him with a new-found intense worry. "I mean we can't track her! Wherever they took her it must be remote enough there's no signal." Ammy explained, trying to catch Daisy's signal a few more times before giving up. "We should get back and inform Coulson, he's not gonna be happy." Mack said, turning the quinjet around while Lincoln informed the tail team and ordered them to return as well.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hunter -who had been leading the tail team- exclaimed as soon as everyone was back in the hellicarrier. "A recent recruit, apparently. This is the first we hear of a teleporter between their lines, luckily for us, it's not the first teleporter we've come across, Fitz managed to create a device that could confine a teleporter to a room, I'm sure he still has them." Mack explained and made his way towards the scientist's lab as Lincoln, who remembered said teleporter quite fondly despite everything, separated from the group and made his way to Coulson's office, respectfully knocking in the door when he arrived.

"Come in!" The director called. "I have a meeting with the director of the ACTU in an hour, which one says 'We're not shady' the most?" He asked, turning around with a blue and red tie in each hand. "You're not Daisy." He stated, sobering up as soon as he saw Lincoln by the door "No, I'm not. And I'd go with blue, gives the impression of honesty." The inhuman said, trying to dissipate the awkwardness that was setting in.

"Thank you. Now, what can I help you with?" Coulson asked, turning back towards the mirror and putting on the blue tie. "The inhuman group took Daisy as planned, but we're having some trouble tracking her down. We couldn't tail them, sir. They teleported." Lincoln explained, waiting for the director to explode but he only turned around with a look of mild surprise. "Well, that's new. Sort of." He commented, putting on his jacket.

"You're not...worried?" Lincoln asked with a furrowed eyebrow as they both made their way out of the office. "If there's something I've learnt this past few years, is that Sky- Daisy can handle herself." He said with confidence in his tone. "Although, keep me updated in this matter and make a list of nearby underground or remote places. Another thing I've learnt is that all of these powers you have always come with limitations, I doubt they would be able to teleport that far away."

* * *

The two mercenaries holding Rose let go as soon as they heard the word 'sister' coming out off their new boss' lips, she didn't waste anymore time staring at her long-lost brother when she realized she was free. She elbowed the two mercenaries in their noses and took the hands of one of her friends "Now!" She yelled and instantly the surrounding mercenaries stopped, moving so slow they might as well be frozen in time. "Did it work?" Rina asked, still blindfolded. "Yeah, you did it." Rose answered letting go of her hands and moving to retrieve the keys of their handcuffs from Sting. "Let's go home." Rose said, once they were all free, with a last look towards Ward.

By the time the director and his new agents unfroze the inhuman team was long gone, and they all looked around confused like they had disappeared in the blink on an eye. "What the hell just happened?" Sting exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Ward yelled throwing the chains to the floor. His sister was gone, once again she had left without even saying goodbye, even if he hadn't spared her a thought in the last ten years he had wondered before, especially in those 5 years in the forest, what would he say if he ever saw her again, how would it be... before accepting it would never happen and realizing how much Garrett needed him, prompting him to discard all possible scenarios, throwing them and the idea of reuniting with Rose to the back of his mind.

Until now, knowing that she was alive had opened that door he closed so long ago and if he could, he would make sure this wasn't the last he saw of her, unbeknownst to him, that moment would come sooner than he thought.

He sent his new agents to the base and opted to dedicate some time to his new hobby instead of going back to his office, retrieving his now favorite hood from his car and picking up the chains he had discarded earlier he made his way towards what he knew to be a bad neighborhood, hoping he would witness some crime to stop.

He was a vigilante now.

Honestly he had never thought of himself as anything not even relatively close to a hero before. He was a soldier, he was an agent, he was a spy...but he was never a hero. And he never intended to be one. In fact, his reasons behind his vigilante activities were pretty selfish, he needed to train his powers and express a little anger, and beating the crap out of criminals proved to be a perfect way, hell, he was even thanked for it.

/

When Daisy woke up, the first thing she felt was a strong nausea coming up to her. Instantly she rolled into her side trying hard to keep the contents of her stomach inside. "Take it easy, the first time is rough on everyone." A female voice said and she felt her hair being pulled away from her face "Where am I?" Daisy asked, still dizzy but at least her vision was clearing. "You're safe now. This is a safe place." The same female voice said, and when her vision cleared enough she was met with green hair and green eyes in front of her. "What's your name?" The girl asked softly, the same tone Daisy used when first talking with new inhumans. "Daisy." She answered, feeling a little better.

"I'm Abby." The girl introduced herself "There's clean clothes in that closet and a bathroom right there, come out whenever you're ready." She finished, and proceed to leave the room. Daisy sat up in the bed and took a good look at her surroundings, the walls were gray and most likely made of concrete, the only items in the room were the bed she saw currently in, a nightstand and the already mentioned closet.

After a quick shower she went to what seemed to be an unusually large dinning room, filled with tables and people animatedly talking with each other, none of them paid her no mind. "What the hell is this place?" She asked to herself in a whisper, still bewildered at her surroundings.

She noticed the girl that had welcomed her -Abby- she reminded herself, talking with a small group, all of them wearing worried expressions and decided to approach them and if possible pry on what had them alarmed.

"Daisy." Abby acknowledged her with a smile as soon as she approached, the only thing Daisy had managed to hear what something about a 'complication' but no information regarding what that complication was or some context to it.

"How are you feeling?" The green eyed girl asked with concern in her tone "A lot better, thanks." Daisy answered truthfully with a smile and looked towards the other 3 members of the conversation "Right! Daisy this is Rose, Rina and Yo-Yo. Guys this is Daisy, she was brought in today." She introduced them to each other.

"Do you like it here?" Rose asked, with genuine interest as Daisy took another look around "I don't know yet, just woke up. Who's all these people?" she asked, turning back to the little group "Everyone here is like you, with powers. We bring everyone we can find here before some groups like the ACTU, SHIELD, Hydra or an angry mob can get to them, we teach them how to control their powers and they're free to go or come back whenever they want." Rose explained, walking her around the place while the rest stayed behind.

Daisy could feel her pulse quicken hearing Rose put SHIELD on the same group as the ACTU and Hydra, when all they wanted to do was help the inhumans. "Maybe not all those groups want to hurt us." she protested, less casually than she intended to. "They fear us, all of them. They will either want to lock us up, kill us or control us. It's just the way it is." Rose answered with obvious sadness in her tone.

"But what if we were part of those groups? The government and inhumans working together?" Daisy insisted, refusing to think inhumans would never be accepted, and she noticed a shift in Rose's expression "Been there. Done that. Didn't change a thing." She answered, locking eyes with the ground "Now if you excuse me I have some matters to attend." Rose excused herself before walking away, leaving a very confused and slightly pissed off Daisy behind.

"Forgive her, inhumans and government is a sore spot for her." Abby commented, appearing from behind "How's that?" Daisy inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. "Rose was an ACTU agent before we funded this place, she believed in the whole changing the system from inside thing." She answered and they both sat down.

"What changed?" Daisy asked, with a curiosity that wasn't born out of her orders "Her first mission was to get a rogue green superhuman with fire powers aka me." Abby recalled the event in her mind. It had been a few months back, and unluckily for her, Abby had been one of the first cases.

The ACTU had recently become functional, composed mostly of ex-military, and sadly no SHIELD agents who were familiar with a special kind of weird in their ranks. Although, unbeknownst by them, they did have someone who had a slight better idea than the rest of what was happening, or at least, how it felt like; a superhuman agent known as Rose Marie Ward.

Unlike most powers, Rose's wasn't visible, she was a telepath and while she had to deal with unwillingly reading minds for a while she learnt how to control it fairly easily. She was excited by her job on the ACTU, she would be able to know and help others like herself or so had she thought at first.

She had been assigned leader of a task force, they would go down to track a possible superhuman named Abigail Brand, who was suspected to have fire-related powers. And so they did, but when they got there Rose couldn't feel anything other than a paralyzing fear from the girl, believing things would be better once she was brought into custody she continued her mission and subdued the superhuman anyway.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Rose asked to her superior once the mission was over "She'll be in solitary until we find a way to contain her powers." Her superior explained, not taking her eyes off from the monitor, and they both watched a still unconscious Abigail slept for a few seconds before Rose interjected again.

"Wouldn't it be better if she could learn how to control it? We could use someone with powers on our side." She suggested and Rosalind looked at her inquiringly before answering "No. This powers, these people... they're unpredictable, dangerous, untrained. They would only suppose a risk. What if one of them were to hurt someone -I'm not saying they would mean to do it- but what if it happened anyway? There're no laws, no rules, no one they would have to answer to if that happened." Director Price said, fully turning towards Rose.

"So we're just gonna put them away? Locked in a cage for the rest of their lives because of some powers they didn't even ask for?" Rose said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned towards Director Price as well. She learnt to control her powers, she could use them for good and other could do the same if only they were given the chance.

"If that's what it takes to keep the population safe, then yes!" Director Price said harshly in a tone than to any other agent would have meant the discussion was over and while Rose did shut up for a few seconds, she only did so in order to concentrate enough to get into her superior's mind.

Rose stared wordlessly at her superior as soon as she sensed all the fear inside of her, and left without muttering a word but Rosalind paid her no mind, setting for checking out sketches of possible technology that would allow them, albeit only temporally, to contain the superhuman's powers. However, a few minutes later, when the monitor flicked to their latest prisoner's cell feedback they found it empty.

"What the-? I want this place in lockdown now!" she instantly yelled and not even three seconds later the loud alarms had taken over the building as a very agitated Rose dragged a still half out Abigail or Abby, how she would come to start calling the girl later, through the corridors.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby asked in a sleepy tone, but surprisingly that moment would be one of the things she would be able to recall much later "You put me there, why get me out now? I don't wanna be probed, please, don't let them probe me." Abby babbled as the agent let go a huffed breath "No one is gonna probe you. And to answer your questions; I'm doing this because I wanna help you, I put you here because I thought you would be safe and I'm getting you out because I was wrong. And honestly, after having their asses saved by superheroes god knows how many times you'd think they would start looking at superhumans a different way." Rose explained, the last part more as an afterthought to herself than to her companion.

They heard some other agents around the upcoming corner and Rose let Abby fell ungracefully on the floor, focusing all her energies and powers onto the agents who promptly passed next to them completely unaware of the presence of the two girls "Wasn't sure that would work." Rose muttered to herself, she really didn't have that much time or subject to practice the projection part of her powers.

Abby -who by now wasn't feeling like she was floating anymore- stood up on her own, far more aware of the situation they were currently in "Let's get the hell out." She said, walking round the corner without even waiting for Rose.


End file.
